Bit patterned media (BPM) include a stack recording layer formed by single or multiple magnetic layers with exchange-coupling. Patterns are transferred by ion beam etch (IBE) to remove magnetic materials in the trenches. BPM recording magnetic features are completely separated from each other by removing all the magnetic materials between the features. The pattern fabrication process removing all the magnetic materials between the features causes magnetic damage.